Many conventional drink bottles fail to protect the spout from damage and/or contamination when in a stowed or non-use configuration. Additionally, conventional drink bottles may also have complex valve or covering mechanisms necessary to manipulate in order to dispense the fluid in the container. Improvements have been made, however, additional disadvantages have been discovered. Notably, drink bottles that use or incorporate a biasing mechanism to facilitate movement of the spout from a non-use configuration to a use configuration discharge or fling liquid that remained in the spout after the last use. Unfortunately, the discharge is often flung onto the face or body of the user, which is a less than pleasing experience. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a drink bottle that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.